


Wow

by akpoptrash1



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Also the dumbest title ever, College AU, M/M, SoonSeok on the side, Yayyy, idk what this is honestly, like what?, mainly JunHao, more smut, partyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akpoptrash1/pseuds/akpoptrash1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You okay?" Minghao turned and looked up and locked eyes with the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He had brown hair that was swept to the side and dark eyes. Every curve and edge of his face seemed sharp, like it could cut him. He had a small and kind smile and those lips looked so kissable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow

Minghao was completely done with Seokmin. He wanted to punch him for dragging him to this party that he would have normally enjoyed. But there was a girl who had been drunkenly grinding on him and someone had offered him drugs and he was scared to drink anything in fear of it being spiked. To make matters worse, Seokmin was gone. He was last seen dancing with Soonyoung, a senior and and a year above them at their college. So now he sat outside by himself with his feet dangling in the pool.

"You okay?" Minghao turned and looked up and locked eyes with the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He had brown hair that was swept to the side and dark eyes. Every curve and edge of his face seemed sharp, like it could cut him. He had a small and kind smile and those lips looked so kissable. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You looked a little lonely. Did you lose someone?"

"My friend, Seokmin."

"He was the one dancing with Soonyoung, right? They went upstairs a while ago."

Minghao groaned. "Great."

"Do you want me to help you find him?"

"No. I don't want to interrupt anyone. He'll find me when he's done."

"Then do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

The guy took off his shoes and sat down next to him. His feet swung back and forth in the water in a hypnotizing way. "I'm Junhui, by the way. What's your name?"

"Minghao. What year are you?"

"Senior. And you're a junior, right?"

"Yeah." It was quiet for a bit, but it wasn't awkward. It felt, normal.

"Hey, do you want to, maybe, get out of here?" Minghao looked up at Junhui, who was looking intently at him. He was leaning towards him, glancing down at his lips and then back up. Fuck, if that wasn't the most suggestive thing Minghao had ever seen.

"Yeah. Let's go. I'll just text Seokmin that I left."

Junhui face lit up. "Perfect. I live a few blocks down. Come on."

To make sure he didn't lose Minghao in the crowd, he grabbed his hand and pulled him through. He maintained this strong but gentle grip once they were out of the house and walking down the street, too. Minghao felt nervous, as this was his first unplanned hookup. Perhaps Junhui felt his nervousness because he lightly squeezed his hand. An apartment complex came into view and Junhui led him in and up to his apartment. 

The second the door was shut, Minghao was pinned against the wall. He was blocked in and he was finally being kissed. He wrapped his arms around Junhui's neck and pulled him closer. Junhui's arms were running up and down his body and everything felt on fire.

"You have nice lips," Minghao whispered as he was led into the bedroom. 

"You do, too. Now come here." He straddled Junhui, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, and plunged his fingers into his soft hair. Minghao licked his lips and leaned down to kiss him. It was on the edge of desperate and he parted his lips to give him better access and he realized how talented Junhui was with his tongue. He was applying different pressures and different speeds and he could kiss him forever. Then he felt a hand palming him through his jeans and gasped.

Junhui tugged at his shirt and Minghao pulled it off, trying to breath as normally as one could when they were being felt up in all the right ways. Junhui lips attached themselves to the base of his neck and didn't let go until he was sure there was a dark hickey.

Desperate to get some sort of relief, Minghao pulled at Junhui's clothing. He got the hint and pulled off his shirt. They had to get up so they could pull off their pants, but that was a minor inconvenience, because damn Junhui was hotter naked.

Minghao must have stared longer than he thought because he felt himself being pushed backwards onto the bed and wondering when that happened. He propped himself up on his elbows and moved backwards to make more room.

"I take it you like what you see?" Junhui asked as he crawled up the bed until he was directly over him. "Don't be embarrassed. I like what I see, too." He kissed and licked a trail down Minghao's body until he was hovering over his twitching cock.

He licked the shaft slowly, gazing up at him. Minghao couldn't look away as he moaned. Junhui wrapped his lips around his cock and moved down slowly. When he had gone as far as he could, he moved back up and set a steady pace that wasn't too fast and wasn't too slow.

Minghao gripped the sheets with one hand and Junhui's soft, soft hair with the other. He was moaning and he felt close so he gently pulled him up. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to come too fast, because that'd be embarrassing."

"Is that your way of saying you really like what my mouth can do?" Junhui teased, smirking. Minghao lightly pushed his shoulder and laughed. "Do you want to top or bottom?"

"I can bottom. You okay with that?"

"Yeah. Get comfortable."

Minghao laid back down on the bed and spread his legs. Junhui pulled lube and a condom out from his bedside table. He coated his fingers and teased the opening before pushing one finger in. It was always strange at the beginning, always on the edge of uncomfortable. But a curled finger dragged along his prostate and he could feel the stars outside.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned. He heard some muffled laughter but didn't care. That had been amazing. 

Soon there was a second and then a third finger and then emptiness. This small transition between fingers and dick always hurt the most. Like something important was missing and he couldn't really do anything about it.

And while Minghao had been mourning his small and frankly insignificant loss, Junhui had rolled on a condom and lined himself up. He slide in slowly, carefully. He gave more than enough time for Minghao to adjust and leaned down until his mouth was by his ear.

"How do you want it?" he whispered. Minghao whimpered.

"Fast. Move, please."

Junhui pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in at an incredible speed. Minghao gasped. He drew back almost as fast as he had gone in and set a perfect pace.

Minghao knew that he became quite vocal when he was being fucked and tried to stop the sounds that would surely annoy the neighbors by covering his mouth. He was still moaning, but it was muffled.

"Why are you covering your mouth?" Junhui asked suddenly. He came to a stop, halfway in and halfway out. He looked curious and worried. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, no, no. It's not like that." Minghao felt himself blushing. "I can get very loud, and I don't want to disturb your neighbors. You can keep going."

Junhui reached up and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Don't worry about them. Most of them are probably at the party we left. Don't restrain yourself for them. I want to hear you."

And suddenly he was slamming forward and Minghao let out a high and clear sound. It was halfway between a moan and a whimper. He felt lips kissing his neck but he was too caught up in the pleasure to truly acknowledge them.

Junhui was panting, seemingly fueled by Minghao's sounds and he couldn't help but feel a little proud. And then one of his thrusts grazed his prostate and his back arched. His moans grew louder, if it was possible. 

And then he felt a hand on his dick and it only took two pumps for him to come. And the way Junhui was shuddering above him, the way his thrusts slowed to a stop, told him he was coming, too.

He pulled out and almost collapsed next to Minghao. He leaned over and grabbed some tissues from his bedside table and cleaned him up.

"Damn, that was amazing," Minghao said, breaking the silence. 

"Thanks. You sounded amazing, by the way."

He felt himself blushing and looked away. He noticed his phone, which had been discarded when they had undressed, on the floor and lighting up like crazy.

He groaned a little as he stood up to grab it. Seokmin was texting him.

*Where are you? 

Are you okay?

Minghao!!

M  
I  
N  
G  
H  
A  
O  
!!!!!*

Minghao shook his head and began to type. 

*Calm yourself. I'm fine. I went home with someone. Idk if I'm going home or staying with him. I'll let you know*

"Who was that?" Junhui asked. 

"Seokmin. I forgot to text him earlier so he was freaking out."

"Okay. Well, now that that's been taken care of, why don't you come back here."

Minghao smiled. "One second."

*I won't be home tonight*


End file.
